


Wicked Games

by xxStarryEyedDreamerxx



Series: Sugar Daddy Playlist Fics [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mafia AU, Narcos - Freeform, OR IS IT, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles), References to Drugs, Seduction, Song Fic Kinda, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx/pseuds/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx
Summary: So I bet all of you are wondering, what the hell is she doing. You currently have not one but two WIPs in progress and you’re starting another one.Well, at the moment I’m not currently looking to start a new series, this is just a fun little one-shot based on my playlist. Maybe I’ll expand it who knows. Let me know if you like this verse.The plot bunnies demanded a sacrifice.Enjoy guys :) Please don't kill me.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I bet all of you are wondering, what the hell is she doing. You currently have not one but two WIPs in progress and you’re starting another one.  
> Well, at the moment I’m not currently looking to start a new series, this is just a fun little one-shot based on my playlist. Maybe I’ll expand it who knows. Let me know if you like this verse.  
> The plot bunnies demanded a sacrifice.
> 
> Enjoy guys :) Please don't kill me.

_I left my girl back home_  
_I don't love her no more_  
_And she'll never fucking know that_  
_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_  
_Let me see that ass_  
_Look at all this cash_  
_And I emptied out my cards too_

  
The music pulsed throughout the club, Achilles lit another cigarette. The things he did to relax. Though one pretty little thing had drawn his eye. All the lights centered on him. Tall, lithe in all the right places yet strong. Dark skin gleaming under the stage lights, forming a halo around his dark curls. He caught the tattoo of a skeletal figure surrounded by roses stretching across his back as he spun. So he knew of Santa Muertes, too.

  
Absolutely sinful, the way his long legs wrapping around that pole. God, that ass.  
Round and round he went, his feet never once touching the floor.  
Mesmerized by the way his body moved on the pole, his eyes couldn't leave him.

  
_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_  
_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain_  
_I got my heart right here_

  
Achilles took a sip from his drink. Something about this dancer drew his attention as if he was the only person in the room. The only one in the world. His world.

  
_Let me see you dance_  
_I love to watch you dance_  
_Take you down another level_  
_And get you dancing with the Devil_  
_Take a shot of this_  
_But I'm warning you_  
_I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby_

_So, put down your perfume_

  
Dark eyes drank in the man across the room.He would just have to make sure he put on a good show. Judging by his tattoos and his guards, this man was someone powerful. If he played this right, he could get off this pole for good. Out of this world for good.

  
_I got my scars right here_  
_Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank_  
_Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame_  
_And that's my motherfucking words too, ayy_  
_So let me motherfucking love you_

  
With the music winding down, he did a few more tricks, before sliding down into a split. Rising he bowed to the crowd, and his mysterious admirer.

Swaying his hips all the way from the platform, before the curtains closed he locked eyes with the handsome mystery man once more. Just to be a little extra, blew him a kiss.

Patroclus knew men like that. They had a tendency to follow through, with what they wanted. What a wicked game, a game he would surely win.

**Author's Note:**

> So if y'all liked this let me know, like I have a whole playlist aptly named my 'Sugar Daddy' playlist, filled with Lana del Rey and the Weeknd.
> 
> Leave them sweet sweet kudos, thanks 😉😉😉😜😜😜😜 Until next time babes.


End file.
